


Secrets

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [5]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Secrets

Timeline: Dogged  
Challenge: Secrets  
\-------------------------------

"What do you mean he likes her?" Syd exclaimed as she handed Boom a wrench. "She doesn't think he does!" Boom just rolled his eyes, then bent back to the robotic canine on the table in front of him. Bridge shrugged, handing the technician a set of wires. 

 

"That's what he told me last week. That he likes her, but doesn't want to mess up their friendship. So he's going to keep quiet about it. Although I'm not sure how being quiet is going to keep her from knowing....unless he means he's not going to tell anyone at all, because then word won't get back to her..."

 

"BRIDGE!" the blonde exclaimed. The green ranger jumped slightly, then grinned sheepishly. 

 

"Sorry Syd. Got a little carried away, huh?" Syd just gave him that look.

 

"I need the wire stripper Syd, it's on the monitor," Boom asked. "What does Z think of all this, Syd?" 

 

"Well, she likes him, but doesn't want to mess up their friendship," she replied, voice full of mirth. "But now that we know that they like each other, we can try to set them up! Kinda like a match-maker. I've always wanted to be a matchmaker!" she said, clapping her hands together. 

 

"Um, Syd? You haven't been able to keep a boyfriend for more than two days. Why do you want to be a matchmaker?" Boom asked. Then realizing his question, quickly shook his head and said "Never mind. I don't want to know. I need the tracking software installation disk Bridge." 

 

"Either way guys, they need to figure this out for themselves. Don't interfere, okay?" Bridge answered, handing the disk to his friend. 

 

"But Bridgey...it's not fair. They're keeping secrets from each other!" Syd pouted. 

 

"But, we have our own secret from them....we know that he likes her, and she likes him, but he doesn't want to scare her off, and she doesn't want to cage him in, and so neither one will do anything about it, but they will eventually because her aura is kinda burnt amber color, which is really good for passion and taking charge, but his is an orangy-reddish color, and that means that he will do the noble thing and let her make the first move!" 

 

With a chirp and crow, RIC 2.0 stood and flashed his eyes, the numbers 1 and 4 flashing separate then together as the number 14. Boom chuckled. 

 

"Yes RIC, but it's a secret!" 

 

"Yeah, a secret everyone knows about but them!"


End file.
